The field of 3D imaging is a rapidly growing area of interest with numerous applications, including applications in construction, manufacturing, research, entertainment, and medicine. A number of these applications require 3D image capture that can perform imaging in real-time and in-situ. Current 3D image capture solutions that meet these criteria are often expensive, bulky, power-hungry, and operate on proprietary hardware. Providing a novel solution to 3D image capture that performs significantly better in these areas is not only useful for current applications, but is also potentially capable of opening up new fields of application as well. Thus, there is a need in the field of 3D imaging to create a new and useful apparatus to perform real-time 3D capture. This invention provides such a new and useful apparatus.